In the installation of cable to a home or building, and more particularly to the installation of a splitter for television cable, it is customary to use an enclosure to provide for protection from the elements. Such an enclosure would comprise a base plate which is fastened to a wall and has means for supporting a splitter. The base plate has an upstanding wall which has a center opening for receiving the entering cable and other openings on either side of the center opening for providing passageways for cables leaving the splitter. After the cable connections have been made, a cover is attached to the base plate. While such an enclosure does protect the cable splitter, the cover may be removed and the cable splitter may be tampered with connections from the elements, it is subject to tampering since the cover can be readily removed.